michael_jacksonfandomcom-20200223-history
Invincible (album)
Invincible is Michael Jackson's 10th and last studio album, released on October 30, 2001. Promotion Jackson wanted to promote the album more than it had however due to the negligence of Jackson's record label Sony Music the album received only small promotion. It only had 2 singles, and only one of them was in the Top 50. For this reason, he made 4 promotional only singles released: Break of Dawn, Butterflies, Speechless and Heaven Can Wait. Originally, Jackson was going to do an "Invincible World Tour", but it was later cancelled due to the minimal promotion it was receiving. He however performed You Rock My World for the Michael Jackson: 30th Anniversary Special. The album charted #1 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 Chart for just one week, only to be replaced by Britney Spears' third studio album released around the same time. Personnel *Michael Jackson – arranger, conductor, programming, vocals, multiple instruments, producer *Rodney Jerkins – programming, multiple instruments, producer, engineer, mixing, instrumentation *Marsha Ambrosius – additional vocals *Maxi Anderson – additional vocals *David Ashton – assistant engineer *Gloria Augustus – vocals *Babyface – guitar (acoustic and bass), keyboards, additional vocals, producer, drum programming *Tom Bahler – choir, chorus *Emanuel Baker – drums *Daniel Barrera – choir *Edie Lehmann Boddicker – choir, chorus *Robert Bolyard – choir, chorus *Paul Boutin – engineer, mixing *Brandy – additional vocals, background vocals *Stuart Brawley – whistle (human and instrument), engineer, digital editing, mixing, soloist *Mary Brown – background vocals *Tim Fulford Brown – vocals *Brad Buxer – keyboards, programming, engineer, digital editing, drum programming, mixing, keyboard programming *David Campbell – arranger *Matt Cappy – horn *Chris Carroll – assistant engineer *David Daoud Coleman – art direction *Paulinho da Costa – percussion *LaShawn Daniels – background vocals *Vidal Davis – assistant engineer *Valerie Doby – vocals *Dr. Freeze – background vocals, multiple instruments, producer *Nancy Donald – art direction *Kevin Dorsey – vocals *Craig Durrance – assistant engineer *Nathan East – bass guitar *Jason Edmonds – choir, chorus *Tess Escoto – choir *Eq – mixing *Voncielle Faggett – vocals *Karen Faye – make-up, hair stylist *Lynn Fiddmont – choir, chorus *Kirstin Fife – violin *Paul Foley – digital editing *Jon Gass – engineer, mixing *Humberto Gatica – engineer, mixing *Uri Geller – illustrations *Steve Genewick – assistant engineer, assistant *Brad Gilderman – engineer, mixing *Mike Ging – engineer, mixing *Judy Gossett – vocals *Franny "Franchise" Graham – assistant engineer *Harold Green – vocals *Alexander Greggs – digital editing *Bernie Grundman – mastering *Mick Guzauski – engineer, mixing *Justine Hall – choir, chorus *Steven Hankinson – cover design *Andre Harris – producer, engineer, instrumentation *Scottie Haskell – choir, chorus *Micha Haupman – choir, chorus *Gerald Heyward – drums *Andreao "Fanatic" Heard" – producer *Rob Herrera – digital editing, assistant engineer *Jean-Marie Horvat – engineer, mixing *Tabia Ivery – choir, chorus *Luana Jackman – choir, chorus *Prince Jackson – narrator *Tenika Johns – vocals Track listing 1. Unbreakable (with The Notorious B.I.G.) (recorded 1997-1998) 2. Heartbreaker (with Fats) (recorded 1998) 3. Invincible (with Fats) (recorded 1999) 4. Break of Dawn (recorded 1998 - Early 1999) 5. Heaven Can Wait (recorded 1998) 6. You Rock My World (recorded 1999) 7. Butterflies (recorded 1998) 8. Speechless (recorded 1999) 9. 2000 Watts (recorded 1999) 10. You Are My Life (recorded 1998) 11. Privacy (with Slash) (recorded 1999) 12. Don't Walk Away (recorded 2000) 13. Cry (recorded 2000) 14. The Lost Children (recorded 1998) 15. Whatever Happens (with Carlos Santana) (recorded 2000) 16. Threatened (recorded 1998) Category:Albums Category:Studio Albums Category:Solo Studio Albums